


Bendy Kitten in the Land of Nod

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Crack, Demons, Dreams, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley has an odd dream.





	Bendy Kitten in the Land of Nod

Dreams were funny things, Crowley thought, looking up at the enormous Bentley. He patted it and happily watched it drive off to have fun somewhere. He wandered on and found Aziraphale sitting on a hill-top, twitching a rather bedraggled feather along the ground for a small tabby kitten to play with. Neither of them seemed to have seen him, so Crowley watched for a while, grinning at the sight of an angel being stalked by something quite so small.

"Really, dear boy, I don't know _what_ your subconscious was thinking of," Aziraphale said, looking over his shoulder, and fluttering his wings out more comfortably. "Don't you think the musical instrument was a bit much?"

Crowley gave the harpsichord the once over. It looked OK to him. If _he'd_ been lodging a complaint, he thought, he'd have concentrated on the question of why Aziraphale was wearing a wedding dress. He decided not to remember that in the morning. His train of thought jumped tracks when a horrible monster grabbed his wings, but it was only the kitten, patting at one of his feathers with a tiny paw. He picked it up and shook a stern finger, which it chewed, then sat beside Aziraphale, apologising as one of his wings knocked Aziraphale's halo rolling down the hill.

"Well, after this little exhibition of the inner-Crowley, let's hope you can look me in the face when you're awake," Aziraphale said acerbically, then laughed at Crowley's expression. "Oh, don't worry, it's just your mind replaying childish fears. I'm sure I won't be so unthinking as to bring it up." He patted Crowley's right wing carefully. "You'll just remember a good night's sleep and I'll just remember another night cataloguing _Beano_ annuals." He looked at the kitten as it climbed up and down Crowley's pale grey suit, its eyes wide with excitement. "But why don't we let him remember being able to run and jump?"

"Can we stay here a while?" Crowley asked, not at all ashamed to hear the hope in his voice.

Aziraphale smiled and spread a sun-warmed wing out over him, drawing him close. And although they sat on the hill for a very long time the light never quite faded, and the kitten never stopped playing.


End file.
